Hot 'N Ready
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James disturbed Kendall while he was at work, now the pretty boy was going to pay. ; ) Kames. Rated M for a reason. Read it babes!


**So I was going to upload a new chapter for I-Pod Challenge but this was in my head and I couldn't get it out and ugh! I feel so dirty for writing this. I'll finish working on the next chapter for I-Pod Challenge, and hopefully it'll be up later tonight. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. I'm not really good with smut soo. Let's just say this a birthday present for James. I can't believe he's already 23! They grow up so fast. *wipes tear*Aha. Anyway, Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Hot 'N Ready**

"Kendall I'm horny." James whined into the phone, three fingers buried deep inside his entrance. The brunette had taken a nap and woke up a horny mess. He knew his blonde boyfriend was at work so he had to pleasure himself, only it wasn't enough.

"James I'm at work." Kendall harshly whispered. He gave the couple a quick reassuring smile as they stared at him confused. Kendall worked at selling people houses and right now he was working with a newlywed who wanted to buy a bigger house.

"Kendall." James moaned out, gasping as he replaced his fingers with a dildo, the plastic dick brushing against his prostate.

Kendall had to bite his lip to hold back a groan that was getting ready to escape. He could feel himself hot and sweaty, his dick beginning to harden at the sounds James were making.

"Fuck." He whispered, making sure the couple didn't hear him. "I'll be home in an hour." With that he hung up, not wanting to hear anymore of James' moans. Taking a deep breath to get himself together, Kendall turned back to the couple. "So, about that house."

* * *

"James." Kendall called out as he entered the house. He took his shoes off before making his way upstairs to his bedroom he shared with his boyfriend of two years.

Kendall couldn't help but let out a groan as he opened the door, seeing James lying on his stomach, a vibrator stuck far up his ass as he grinded his hips into the mattress, wearing nothing but Kendall's hockey jersey. In other words the sexiest sight the boy had ever seen.

The blonde slammed the bedroom, getting James' attention. The pretty boy turned his head to towards the door, his eyes half lidded, face flushed red, and jaw slacked from the pleasure, although it still wasn't enough.

"Kendall." James moaned, mouth forming in a 'O' shape as the vibrator stuck his sweet spot, his walls clenching tightly around the object.

That was enough to get Kendall to walk up to James, ripping the vibrator out, flipping him over, Kendall kissed him hard, ignoring James' whines of protest.

"So sexy." Kendall mumbled against James' lips, his own lips moving to James' neck, sucking and biting, trying to leave a mark.

"Oh, god fuck me!" James moaned out, back arching lightly. Kendall kissed him again his lips travelling down the tan body, tongue darting out every now and then. When he reached James' hard on he pinned down the boy's hips, licking a line up his penis. James moaned wantonly, back arching, breath shortening as Kendall began sucking him off.

"Oh fuck, Kendall." James moaned, trying to thrust his hip in Kendall's mouth. The blonde bobbed his head up and down as he began sucking James hard.

The pretty boy's hands flew to Kendall's hair, tugging and pulling at the blonde locks. Kendall lapped at James' dick, sucking hard at the tip before deep throating the boy.

"_Ah _so close, Kendall." James babbled out his backing arching as he shot a thick load of his sticky cum in Kendall's mouth, the older boy swallowing it happily.

Kendall continued to suck James until he felt him hardening again. The blonde pulled off with a loud 'pop', bringing his lips to his lover's, their tongues doing their familiar dance. James moaned loudly at the taste of himself.

"You're wearing too many clothes." James breathed out, tugging slightly on Kendall's dress shirt.

The older boy gave his famous smirk, "What are you going to do about it?" He whispered in a husky voice, attaching his lips to James' neck once more as he started grinding their hips together.

James moved his head to the side, giving Kendall more room as he began undressing the male above him, leaving them both naked. The blonde began to grind harder, them both moaning loudly as their bare cocks touched each other.

"Kendall, please. I need you." James whined, gripping the sheets.

Kendall removed his lips from James' neck. "Turn over." He demanded, James doing as told. The pretty boy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, knowing what was about to happen as he lay on his stomach.

James stuck his ass in the air for the male behind him, only to have Kendall grip his hips, pushing him down till he was flat on his stomach. Kendall spread James' ass, groaning deep in his throat at the sight of James' hole twitching violently. The blonde leaned down, tongue darting out, licking up side of the hole before thrusting the wet muscle in the tight heat. James gripped the bed sheets tightly, gasping every now and then as Kendall's tongue continued to fuck him.

"So good, just like that baby." James moaned out, trying to stick his ass in the air, but Kendall held his grip. With on final thrust, Kendall pulled away, stretching James' ass cheeks even farther apart as he placed his thick, 9 inch cock between them.

Kendall lied flat on James' back, grinding his hips ever so slowly. He licked at James ear be for whispering, "Want me to fuck you Jay?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then beg for it." Kendall said with a smirk, sliding his cock up and down in between James' ass, his tip meeting no contact with the entrance.

James let out a frustrated whine. Kendall was being a tease and both males knew it. "Ugh, Kendall! Fuck me please. I need you so bad, baby. I want your huge, thick cock ramming inside of me so hard. I want it deep in me, places it never reached before. Please baby, fuck me hard."

"So needy, babe." Kendall grunted before slamming his dick in James' willing hole, using no lube whatsoever.

"_Oh fuck_! Kendall!" James nearly screamed as the older boy began thrusting in and out.

The feeling was something Kendall couldn't describe. James' wall clenching so desperately tight around Kendall's length.

"Fuck, so tight James." Kendall grunted, his hips picking up the pace.

"_Ah, ah! _Harder Kendall, faster."

The blonde only grunted in response, pulling his cock out to where only the tip remained before plunging forward in one quick motion, the head of his length hitting James' prostate. James had to bite into the pillow to block out his screams. Kendall's cock was hitting in just the right places, the pretty boy felt like his bottom half was on fire.

Kendall's quickened his thrust, James' walls clenching his cock ever so tightly as he reentered the pretty boy.

"Fuck, like my cock James?" James let out a breathless moan, nodding his head frequency. Kendall slammed into his hole, pausing his hips. "Answer me." He gritted out.

James let out a chocked whine, trying to thrust back on the blonde's disk, but Kendall had his hips pinned down to the mattress. He knew his cocky boyfriend wasn't going to move until he answered.

"I love it." James moaned out, Kendall slowly pulled out, pushing back in with the same pace, repeating the action.

"What do you love about it Jay?" Now he was just being a cocky bastard. He knew he had control over James' body, he knew the pretty boy would do and say anything just to have his cock inside his ass. Kendall loved seeing James like this. Sexually frustrated was a sexy side of James Diamond.

"_Ngh_, stop being a dick and fuck me." James was getting fed up with Kendall's fucking foreplay. The blonde only smirked, keeping the same painfully slow thrusting pace.

"Not until you answer my question."

"_Ngh, Kendall._ I fucking love when you fill me up. I love it when your thick cock rubs against my walls. I love it when you're thrusting so hard into me I can feel my ass burning. I love it when you claim me as yours. Please, baby. Fuck me hard, fuck me so hard Kendall."

Kendall, again, laid flat on James' back, his hands gripping the pretty boy's hips as he pulled the tip out, slamming back into to James so hard the brunette saw stars.

"Fuck yes. Right there baby."

"You're such a fucking slut James. Always wanting my dick inside you. Damn, so tight."

Kendall's bottom half was thrusting in and out of James at a harsh pace. The movement of his body made James' body slide up and down, the pretty boy's pelvis rubbing against the bed.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." James chanted over and over, the blonde grabbing his face as he pulled James into a messy kiss.

Kendall quickly pulled out, flipping James over so he was lying on his back, the blonde taking notice that he was still wearing his jersey. James wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist as the blonde began to reenter him. The pretty boy arched his back off the bed, his nails clawing Kendall's back as the blonde started up his harsh thrusting again.

"_Fuck._ So close, touch me Kendall." James moaned, hands now in Kendall's hair. The older boy shook his head 'no' hosting James' legs on his shoulders as he went in deeper.

The only sounds that filled the room were James' loud moans, Kendall's animatic grunting and the sound of Kendall's balls slapping James' ass.

James was screaming as Kendall angled his hips, banging his prostate with each and every thrust to his ass.

"Fuck! So fucking tight."

"Yesyesyes! _Ah, ah! _KENDALL!" James screamed as he came all over Kendall's stomach. Kendall felt his own release nearing. He leaned down, capturing James' lips with his as his lips went out of control. The kiss involved teeth, tongue, biting and everything. The pretty boy couldn't keep up with Kendall's thrust.

"Shit, fuck! James!" Kendall grunted as his hips stilled against James' ass, filling James' insides with his sticky substance. Kendall gave a couple more lazy thrust before finally pulling out, collapsing on James.

The younger boy wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling the older male in for a sweet kiss.

"That was amazing." James said with a sweet smile, which Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever call me at work like that again." With that Kendall got off of James, walking over to their dresser pulling out a fresh pair of boxers.

The pretty boy shot up in the bed, hissing at the pain that rose through his body. "Well I didn't hear you complaining." He said with a small pout.

Kendall rolled his eyes again, walking to the door of their bathroom. James notices this, letting out a small whine.

"Where are you going? Come back and cuddle with me." He whined out, pout still visible on his face.

Kendall stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at James, his breath hitching in his throat. The younger boy had the most adorable look on his face; Kendall's overly sized jersey hanging off his shoulders slightly. How could the blonde say no to that face. Letting out an annoyed groan, Kendall slipped on his boxers, walking back over to James as he let out a happy squeal.

The blonde rolled his eyes at how adorable his boyfriend was being. He wrapped his arms around James' waist, laying them both down on the bed, face to face.

"You're a brat sometimes." Kendall said playfully. James rolled his eyes this time, pouting slightly.

"You're a cocky bastard sometimes." He gave Kendall a smile.

"Whatever." The blonde mumbled before tickling James' sides. The pretty boy's eyes widen before he let out a loud laugh, squealing all about.

"Stop." James giggled out and Kendall stopped, mimicking James' pouty face.

"I sorry babe." He nuzzled his nose against James, making the younger boy blush.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

**I honest to god did not know how to end this. I feel awkward when I write smut stories, I'm all squrmy and stuff. Lol, well, I really hope you enjoy this story and ish. Review? **

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
